


We'll be okay

by elockhart



Series: Sleep on the Floor [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elockhart/pseuds/elockhart
Summary: "Hyung, run away with me?"





	We'll be okay

Jazz music engulfed the room as the band started playing. Chet Baker huh, Taeyong recognized the song. He looked around the reception hall and saw Doyoung and Yuta dancing, hands wrapped around each other's waist. He smiled at the sight but he shrugged it off immediately, staring back at the person in front of him right now.

Jaehyunie, _his Jaehyunie,_ in the flesh. 

Jaehyun held his hand and looked intently into his eyes, unwavering, “Hyung, run away with me?”

Taeyong took a deep breath and pondered for a moment. He remembered it all too well. 

This was the exact same question Jaehyun asked him that night 7 years ago. 

~

_“Hyung, runaway with me?” Jaehyun asked him with hopeful eyes. “You can live with me in Seoul! We’ll get part-time jobs and support each other. You can also apply again for that dance scholarship you wanted, you’ll get it easily, for sure!”  
_

_  
Jaehyun put both of his hands on top of Taeyong’s and looked into the elder’s eyes with so much love and hope that made Taeyong’s breath hitch, and of course, it did not help in keeping his tears at bay._

_“We have to leave this town, hyung. We'll be okay, if we’re together, we’ll be okay, **please** , hyung. I love you, come with me,” he pleaded. _

_They were cooped up in Taeyong’s bed room, tears streaming both on their faces as jaehyun held his acceptance letter to his dream university in Seoul. He remembered the way Jaehyun’s face slowly contoured into sadness when taeyong didn’t answer him, understanding immediately the latter’s decision._

_“I’m sorry, jaehyunnie,” he apologized again and again, pleading, as jaehyun slowly lifted his hands away from his._

_Taeyong started to bawl his eyes out again but jaehyun held his face and kissed him. They kissed each other fervently, both of them knowing that it will probably be their last. As both pulled away, they stared at each other for a moment. Jaehyun smiled at him, disappointment apparent but decided not to tell his hyung._

_“It’s okay, hyung. I understand.” Jaehyun assured Taeyong as he stood up and left his room._

_And that was the last time Taeyong saw Jung Jaehyun._

~

And now, 7 years later, they're staring at each other's eyes once again. Not a single tear evident from both of their faces, just pure hopeful, longing stares and lingering smiles. 

He held Jaehyun's hand back tightly and smiled at him. 

"Where to, Jaehyunie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
